


Silent Songs

by DiplomaticTranslator (SephyAthredon)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I really don't know, I'm just assuming they're spending time with just their Aunt here, Little Callum and Ezran, The Bather Lodge might be more of a family thing, This takes place before the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephyAthredon/pseuds/DiplomaticTranslator
Summary: It’s the young prince’s first night away from their mother and they’re having a hard time sleeping. Amaya tries to help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Silent Songs

Night had fallen on the boys first night in the banther lodge and everything was peaceful, save the sounds of crickets chirping outside. It was the middle of winter, so naturally the children’s first days were spent doing winter activities after they got all settled in.

After some dinner and a bit of time playing by the fireplace, they headed upstairs to bed. Amaya tucked them in and signed them goodnight, which Gren reliably translated for her. She was sure they’d sleep just fine.

A few hours later, the door to the room that Amaya stayed in opened with a quiet creak. A sleepy looking Ezran stepped inside with Bait on his head, glowing softly. He shook Amaya lightly and the soldier jerked awake as if she expected an attack, but when she laid eyes on her nephew, her expression changed to a soft one. She signed sleepily to Ezran, then realized that he didn’t understand. 

“Callum and I can’t sleep…” Ezran spoke drowsily. Amaya’s instinct was to start signing her reply, but instead she just tapped her throat with her pointer finger, and then pointed across the room to where Gren was sleeping, “You want me to wake him up?” Ezran replied and Amaya nodded. Ezran toddled over to Gren and shook him awake.

“Hey kiddo, what’s wrong?” He asked, sitting up in the bed. Ezran pointed over to Amaya, “Ah, need me to translate, huh?” Ezran nodded and both he and Gren looked over to Amaya, waiting for her to sign something

‘Ezran says that he and his brother can’t sleep’ Amaya signed to him. Gren nodded in response and Ezran looked between the two, a little confused. A small croak came from Bait as he watched the others lazily.

“Well let’s see if we can’t solve that problem” He replied, getting up out of bed, Amaya did the same and together, the three of them headed to the room that the boys shared.

“Oh good, you went and got Aunt Amaya” Callum spoke up from his bed. It seems that he gave up on trying to sleep and started drawing at the only desk in the room instead, but that distraction was quickly put aside as he got into bed. Ezran followed his brother, clambering onto his own bed and hugging Bait between his arms.

‘What do you think is the problem?’ Amaya signed and Gren translated. She moved the chair that was near the desk and sat down near their beds.

“Well, there is one thing it might be…” Callum suggested, “Our mom always used to sing to us before bed. It always helps us to sleep…”

Amaya responded to those words with a look of uncertainty and a glance to Gren. She signed for him to translate, ‘Yes, I do think I know about that particular lullaby. She used to sing it to me when we were children as well.’

“That’s great, you can sing-” Callum stopped mid sentence as he realized that wouldn’t be possible. Amaya shook her head and looked away from the two boys, It seems she wouldn’t be able to solve this problem after all. It wasn’t long until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and realized it was the hand of her translator. He removed his hand and gestured for Amaya to follow him into the hall. Amaya did so, gesturing that she’d be right back, and when the door to the boy’s room was closed behind them, Gren signed one sentence.

‘Teach it to me’

Amaya’s face lit up at the realization that there was a solution to this problem. It would never be her voice that would sing the song, but she was happy with this solution. She didn’t even question whether or not Gren could sing.

Amaya opened the door and signed to the oldest of the two princes. ‘Callum, could you please get me a piece of paper and a quill, and also something to write on?’ Gren was peeking over her shoulder, watching her hands so he could translate.

The boy nodded with a small “mmhmm” and hopped off of the bed, going over to the desk to retrieve the supplies. 

They stood out in the hallway, Amaya writing the lyrics to the song on the parchment. When she finished, she handed it to Gren. The ginger studied them closely and nodded to Amaya. She smiled at him and conducted the rhythm with a finger, mouthing the words as she went.

Gren watched Amaya as she mouthed the song a few times to make sure Gren knew how it went for sure.

‘Got it?’ She signed to Gren when she was done. He nodded and put the paper away, heading inside the room. It seems the boys believed that their aunt had given up on the situation and were trying to get some sleep themselves, but they jolted up from their beds when they heard Amaya come in.

“Why’d you guys leave? Did you find a solution?” Callum asked. Amaya nodded enthusiastically, “Well, what is it?”

Amaya just pointed at Gren, settling back in the chair she had pulled up before.  
“You’re… kidding, right?”

Gren just smiled and, after clearing his throat, he began to sing. The voice that came out was soft and deep, perfect for a lullaby. Once it started, the boys settled into bed. Amaya watched Gren the whole time, a smile on her face. She wasn’t singing, sure, but this was the next best thing.

Within moments, the boys were fast asleep, but Gren kept singing. He sang for Amaya, even though she couldn't hear it, and smiled at her when he was done. Then he signed ‘See, there was a solution to this problem after all’ then he added with a smirk on his face, ‘betcha you didn’t know I could sing. I only do so on rare occasions.’  
Amaya shook her head and stood from her chair, capturing her translator in a light hug before pulling away, ‘Thank you, without your idea, I might have just given up.’

‘You shouldn’t give up so easily… Captain’ Gren signed back with a smile, ‘Come on, let these boys sleep. We should be heading back to bed soon too.’

Amaya nodded and followed the other out of the room.


End file.
